User talk:ネクロ
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ネクロ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HiddenVale (talk) 02:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Oh hi there! Yes, certainly you can have the occupation of adding campaign stuff to Wiki for Middle-earth. Just make sure, when you make a page, that you follow the page-format other similar pages have, and make the main words in the first sentence bolded; the words that are the name of the page. Thank you! Oh and BTW, is there something English I could name/address you? HiddenVale (talk) 19:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, call me Necro. ^-^ I hope to be getting my shipment of another copy of BFME2 around Jul 3, and I will be beginning to write mission walk throughs. ネクロ aka Necro Jun 29 15:28 To remember Okay instead we'll just do one page on Wall Hubs. And remember to bold when the name of the page is in the first sentence. Also, remember to link things in the game. (Selecting then doing Cntrl-L or Command-L if you're using a Mac) HiddenVale (talk) 03:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry bout the wall hub issue, I was just going through every empty (non-existent) link and creating a page for it. ネクロ (talk) 03:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ohh. Okay well do that once you get the proper format down. Other than what I said at the top of this, when showing Cost and Command Points and Health etc. for something, they must be line after line like this: Cost: 500 Command Points taken: 90 Health: 2900 ...and on Just look at pages maybe that I've edited recently earlier this week and see how they're done. Also put the name of the page in the first sentence. So like for Orc Warriors you would say at the start "Orc Warriors are the main unit...." like that. HiddenVale (talk) 03:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll start to go through and fix what I can (^-^) ネクロ (talk) 03:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Good - oh and also remember to add Categories, such as "Dwarven Units" or "Goblin Structures" or "Siege Units". HiddenVale (talk) Oh yeah. I'll work on that, too. ネクロ (talk) 03:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) While we're active Join the chat, and we can talk about things easierly. (And respond to this, so that I am notified) HiddenVale (talk) 01:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright. ネクロ (talk) 01:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Where I was Oh if you were wondering about by long absence, I was in Germany; now I'm back. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 03:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering. Anyways my break will end soon, but I'll try to keep up a good pace during the year. I've had some trouble (a concussion) and actually just got back to it. So welcome home! ネクロ [[User talk:ネクロ|''TALK]] 05:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Concussion! Whoa! I hope recovery doesn't take long. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' Same here. I'm almost fully cleard, but in the meantime I'll be on here. ネクロ [[User talk:ネクロ|''TALK]] 03:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC)